


Nerds will be nerds

by kamja



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamja/pseuds/kamja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A similar joke about the universes appears in Terry Pratchett's Making Money -- I read it and wanted to play around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds will be nerds

"I've disproved something," Sho said suddenly. Nino had just returned from the parking lot, where Sho had left his cell phone in Nino's car. Nino flopped down onto the couch in the green room and waited for Sho to finish. "They say that a universe exists for every possible outcome. Well, that's not true."

"It's not?" Nino replied as he started playing Candy Crush on Sho's phone. 

"Yeah, because a universe where I don't love you...doesn't exist."

Nino let the statement hang in the air for barely five seconds before he looked up and fired back. "Well, what about that universe where I went to baseball instead of my Johnny's audition, and we never met? What about that one where you're not interested in dudes and you're happily married with kids? Or that one where I tripped you and made you step in poo, and you swore revenge forevermore?"

Sho stood up abruptly and kicked his chair with as much force as he dared without attracting the attention of the staff. "Why did you have to go ruin the moment?"

Nino had no reply to that, but he cocked his head to one side and smiled slowly. 

"But you are a lucky bastard, you must admit."

"I am?"

"'Cos you live in one of those universes where I love you too."


End file.
